Breathe No More
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Was it you or your reflection that I have fallen in love with?"


New fic from me! Its short but sad so, I hope its worth reading. The song is "Breathe No More" by Evanescence. I recommend downloading this song because it's so pretty.

Breathe No More

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long.

That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.

Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.

Shards of me,

Too sharp to put back together,

Too small to matter,

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces,

If I try to touch her,

And I bleed,

I bleed,

And I breathe,

I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more."

Serena sang as she sat beneath the weeping willows in the park. She danced around the leafless trees as she sang in the cold, late autumn night. The world has never seen the serious, poetic, and depressing side of Serena and she hoped that this would be permanent. She had not known that her intimate was listening to her song and watching her play with her hair and dance.

She finished her song as she laid on the grass and Darien's heart nearly broke in half. Serena began to dig around in her dress pocket for her blade. She held it to her arm and began to stain her arm with blood. Her markings began to form letters and those letters began to form words. When she was finished, her wounds would heal and form a scar that reads, 'This is me.' Darien became very sick to his stomach. He felt weak. He could not believe that this was his 'Meatball head' he had come to know was happy and content with herself. Tears began to flow down both of their cheeks. Then she spoke.

"Darien, please, don't tell the others what I am about to tell you. You have to promise me." She looked at him with tear soaked eyes. Darien climbed out of the tree and went to sit in front of Serena. He grabbed her arm and positioned it to where he could read it properly.

"Is this really you, Serena? Have I been in love with your reflection all along? Why do you feel this way? Serena, is it you or your mask that I have fallen for? What am I to become of this?" Darien set her arm down and Serena looked into his glistening eyes.

"Darien, there is something you must know. I'm only half in love with you but I'm completely in love with Ville. I'm so sorry. We were together in secret, we made so many plans and we said so many words. So many promises were left broken because of Queen Beryl. She took him away from me a year before I met you when she attacked the outer planets. Then she did the same with you. Mom did not know about Ville or he'd be here with me. I'm so sorry Darien. You are here with me now and slowly, day by day, I love you a little more. But you must know, I will be like this for a while. Someday, I might become my reflection and my mask will become me. But for now, I miss him terribly." Serena confessed. Darien sat there, his mouth slightly open.

"You and Ville, the Prince of Pluto...Hotaru's brother...I can't believe it. I.." He paused then he collapsed into Serena's arms.

"Oh! Please, don't tell them. Don't tell the others, Darien. I doubt I will love you like I loved Ville, but you must know that I do love you. Nothing is going to happen to me, I'll still be here for you, no matter what. I will never forsake you. Just please, don't break this promise." Serena whispered in sobs as she held her fallen prince. She summoned her magic and began to levitate Darien in the air and sent Darien to his room. As a few strands of his jet black hair fell into his face, Serena looked at her reflection in the pond.

"So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more."


End file.
